myththeguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
WEAPON SETS
so the subject is not arranged to my likes and i thought to do something myself about it...... as this is only the begining, please be merciful about the first edits !! and remember it was done by a level 58 player !! (that is me, CGL Lamattore...) LIST OF THE WEAPON SETS The real issue is to find a good low level set of weapons that can inflict a lot of damage with the lowest MFs costs !! So far i have not put my MFs in weapons yet, but this could happen very soon now as i will pass beyond level 80. But lets look at them first !! Well the first weapons are pretty much useless until you get the Two-Handed Sword and the Multicharge Crossbow, but even those will not outlast the powerful Mace in terms of damage-dealing !! Basically melee weapons are the best and most used, even when retaliating, so one should always look at this as a durability issue too, and the main melee weapon will lose some power every combat, even when you need the crossbows for the flyers. The Scout's weapons are probably the set to aim for for a while, and get it to level 3 as soon as possible when need arises, otherwise stick to a level 3 Mace and do most of the damage as you can with it. Fact is that until the Scout set, all weapons (including this one) can e upgraded to level 3 without any MF's !! From then on the 3rd level of the weapons will always require some MFs !! BUT NOW THE PROBLEMS BEGIN !! Let's say that the level 2 weapons are not the best suited for battle on the long term with high level monsters, so the best solution would be to level up and avoid selling the level 2 from Champion's weapons and higher, and aim more and more for level 1 weapons as much as possible, because those can be bought with GOLD and sold when are no longer suited for Gold Repair !! Champion's sword is pretty much as powerful as the Mage's sword, and go toe-to-toe even at higher levels, at level 2 both are the equivalent of the Rainheart level 1 sword. But the similarities stop here, as the Champion's crossbow and staff is lesser than the Mage's crossbow and crystal ball !! Of course, those cost more, in terms of materials, but from level 3 on those cost far more MFs and THOSE ARE HARD TO GET BY !! The issue at hand is to find a cheaper alternative to the high costs of the ERKHAI weapons and mostly on that can be used as a VIP set of weapons and armor combined !! Fact is that the GUARDIAN SET is mostly unrivaled until one gets to the Champion level 2 or Mage level 2 weapons !! Not even the Scout set can manage to surpass the Guardian set !! Yet as the game goes on and on, monsters can be found that are far stronger and require better equipment !! The Champion and the Mage weapons are done for at level 2, so it is time for the RAINHEART set to step in, as it becomes truly powerful from level 2 further on, surpassing most Mage or Champion level 3 weapons !! BUT.... there is a *but* !! The issue is the high cost of GOLD repair and of course the loss of durability !! So what weapons should be used on intermediate powerful monsters with least problems, lots of experience, hundreds or thousands of battles and still hold mostly unbroken and easily to repair a lot before AER repair ?? WELL..................... MAYBE THE CHAMPION SWORD !!! THE MAGE CROSSBOW !! AND ALSO THE MAGE CRYSTAL BALL !! In my opinion these are the best intermediate weapons that should be used at the FORGE to tame the wild beasts and that MUST BE UPGRADED TO LEVEL 4 !!! But do not hurry if you still do not have the MF's for the job !! and keep in mind to be able to create the MAGE SWORD too !! But also have enough MFs for the HELMET V, HAUBERK V and ARMORED BOOTS V as you get those weapons to level 3 first, and you can swap the Mage sword level 3 with the Champion sword level 3 !! DO NOT FORGE OTHER CHAMPION WEAPONS PAST LEVEL 2 !!! Because those are utterly useless !!! Might as well forge the Scouts weapons at level 4, but that might be a good idea sometime, but i am not that sure about it !! Clearly the Mage's weapons and the Champion sword at level 3 and later at 4 are far superior to the Guardian set, and will successfully replace the Rainheart weapons or the Mystic weapons at level 2, some even at level 3, and this way one could concentrate at forging the ERKHAI WEAPONS !! The only problem with the ERKHAI WEAPONS is that those cost a lot !! DOUBLE the amount of MF's for the Champion level 3 weapons, that surpass the Guardian weapons !! 6 MFs each Champion level 3 weapon, 7 MFs for each Mage level 3 weapon, 12 for the ERKHAI level 3 weapons !! Of course, those are different leagues of weapons, as the Guardian is 90 damage per each weapon, and the next VIP set of weapons, the SOVEREIGN, is at 180 damage !! THAT is the ERKHAI LEVEL 3 WEAPONS !!! And of course there is the last of the VIP weapons, the IMPERIAL weapons !! Capped at 297 damage each, with powerful critical 149% damage added and 20% critical damage chance, those are the pinnacle of all weapons in the game !! Not sure when will the ERKHAI weapons even begin to draw close to this kind of power !! And of course how much MF's will it even cost !! *** Well, i guess i reached the end !! Or not !! Maybe i should extend with a description of the VIP weapon sets and also re-edit the Armour page. Just not now, maybe another day !! THE FINAL SAYING OF THIS DAY IS THAT THE VIP SETS ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE !! And they cost a lot of AER !!! Nothing is for free !! So the whole topic about the weapon sets is to find a way to get by without so much AER and with lower Gold expenses, as those will be most needed at the final ERKHAI set !! As well as the MFs for it !! And i do belive that on the log run the Scout weapons will probably reach level 4 or even 5 and probably discard the lower ones. Although it might be a good idea to boost durability at level 5 weapons, this should not be done at the expense of increased damage or other benefits, unless there is also a higher level after 5 for most equipment. But if there will rise the need of different type of armor beside the Soldier, Rainheart, or Erkhai, like the Champion Armor, that remains to be seen and talked in another topic all together. Bye for now !! CGL Lamattore ******************** great !! i missed out on re-editing with useful info !! Let me correct that now !! THE MAIN TOPIC IS THE NORMAL WEAPON TYPES Well, it first there is one way to use this well, and that is to post tables of the most useful sets, with a pretty good FORGE upgrade. But this is limited to my levels of weapons, those forged and nearly, i mean the one that I could forge !! Of course, i will not list them all, but only the ones i use more frequently, and leave out those like the Two-Handed Sword, from the TOWN GUARD set because it is not a very useful one !! ********* good job !! I totally messed up !!! now i have to do the table again !! and this time i have to do it for good !! this is really hard to edit and re-edit !!! also infuriates me !!! MYSTIC__ SET TYPE OF DAMAGE hope this works !! '' ERKHAI SET TYPE OF DAMAGE'' ---page under construction---